uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Coach transport in the United Kingdom
vehicles at the Buckingham Palace Road terminus]] The United Kingdom has an extensive network of intercity coach services provided using coaches designed to be comfortable over long journeys and usually having separate compartments for luggage. Comparison with other travel modes Coach services generally travel further and do not stop as frequently as bus services. It is common, but not universal, for coach travel to require advance purchase of tickets, whereas on buses tickets are mostly bought on board. The distinction is not absolute, and some coach services, especially in Scotland, operate as local bus services over sections of route where there is no other bus service. Coach travel in the United Kingdom is a fraction of that of rail.http://www.statistics.gov.uk/hub/travel-transport/roads/public-transport/index.html History Origins Long-distance horse-drawn stagecoach services were effectively killed by the arrival of the railways in the 1830s and 1840s,Dyos, H. J. & Aldcroft, D.H. (1969) British Transport, an economic survey Penguin Books, p.225 but stagecoaches and charabancs were still used for short journeys and excursions until the early years of the 20th century.Anderson, R.C.A. and Frankis, G. (1970) History of Royal Blue Express Services David & Charles Chapter 1 The first motor coaches were acquired by operators of those horse-drawn vehicles; for example, W. C. Standerwick of Blackpool acquired its first motor charabanc in 1911W C Standerwick Ltd by Peter Gould and Royal Blue from Bournemouth acquired its first motor charabanc in 1913.Anderson, R.C.A. and Frankis, G. (1970) History of Royal Blue Express Services David & Charles p.28 Motor coaches were initially used only for excursions.Anderson and Frankis (1970) p.32 In 1919 Royal Blue took advantage of a rail strike to run a coach service from Bournemouth to London. The service was so successful that it expanded rapidly.Anderson & Frankis, p.41 In 1920 the Minister of Transport Eric Campbell Geddes was quoted in Punch magazine as saying "I think it would be a calamity if we did anything to prevent the economic use of charabancs" and expressed concern at the problems caused to small charabanc and omnibus operators in parliament. Early history used by Crosville Motor Services ]] The first scheduled motorcoach service to carry passengers from both ends and to and from intermediate points was the Greyhound Motors service between London and Bristol, started on 11 February 1925.Hibbs, J (1986) The Country Bus David & Charles, p.100 The coach industry expanded rapidly in the 1920s, a period of intense competition. Several bus companies, including Midland Red, Crosville and Red & White, started coach services. By 1930, no fewer than 18 companies were running coaches between Oxford and London.Flitton, D.(2004) 50 Years of South Midland Paul Lacey ISBN 0-9510739-8-2, p.41 For example, the original Royal Blue service from Bournemouth to London grew from twice a week during 1920 to twice daily during 1921. The Road Traffic Act 1930 introduced a national system of regulation of passenger road transport and authorised local authorities to operate transport services. It also imposed a speed limit of 30 mph for coaches whilst removing any speed limit for private cars. The act caused considerable disruption and it received criticism - In 1931 the commissioner refused to sanction coaches operating into central London. Frank Pick, managing director of Underground Electric Railways Company of London commented on this at the time saying The Road Trafﬁc Act of 1930 was passed to restore order and prevent abuse on the roads. No one envisaged its use to deprive the public of reasonable service. It outruns its object. Control is one thing; prohibition is another. Following the 1930 Act coach operators bought, or reached agreement with competitors to share services and pool revenues. Many of the independent companies were bought by the two major bus groups, the Tilling Group and British Electric Traction. In 1932, a group of coach operators opened Victoria Coach Station in London, which became the London terminus for most coach services. In 1934 six coach operators formed the Associated Motorways consortium, and other co-operative arrangements were made. Coach operators were required to suspend services from 1942 (during World War II) to conserve fuel. Services recommenced again in 1946. The post-war years After the Transport Act 1947 the Labour government acquired the Tilling Group and Red & White bus companies, and Scottish Motor Traction, so that a large part of the coaching industry fell under state control. The 1950s and early 1960s were prosperous times for the industry, before foreign holidays became commonplace and car ownership spread. The Beeching cuts of the rail network in the early 1960s generated more traffic for coach operators. The speed limit for buses and coaches on 'open roads' was increased from 40 mph to 50 mph in 1961. The Transport Act 1968 nationalised remaining privately owned bus and coach services. It created five PTE'spassenger transport executive and the National Bus Company (from January 1969) which merged the state-owned Transport Holdings with the private British Electric Traction, at which point most of the industry became state-owned. Only a few independents, such as Yelloway and some smaller operators, remained. In 1972, the National Bus Company formed the brand 'National Travel' (soon to be re-branded as National Express) to run long-distance coach services. Most of the coach operations of NBC's subsidiaries in England and Wales were franchised to National Express - the individual bus companies mostly continued to own the coaches, but were required to adopt the National Express brand white livery. In Scotland, and between England and Scotland, coach services continued to be operated by subsidiaries of the state-owned Scottish Bus Group. Privatisation and competition coach]] double-decker]] coach with leather seating, wifi and power points]] Express coach services were deregulated by the Transport Act 1980 under the new Thatcher government five years before the deregulation of local bus services by the Transport Act 1985. This led to a flurry of new coach operators. The largest of these was British Coachways, a consortium of established independents formed in 1980 to compete against National Express on six routes. It was disbanded in 1982. Other operators survived longer, but could not shake the dominance of National Express. An exception was the Oxford to London coach route, where two companies (now owned by the Stagecoach and the Go-Ahead Group) continue to compete fiercely. National Express was sold to its management in 1988, and floated on the stock exchange in 1992. In 1985, Scottish Citylink was formed to run coach services to and within Scotland - as a franchise operation, like National Express. It too was sold to its management in 1990, but in 1993 it was sold to National Express. In 1997 the Competition Commission ordered National Express to sell Scottish Citylink, following the award of the ScotRail franchise to National Express.Competition Commission Report 1997 In 1998 Scottish Citylink was sold to ComfortDelGro Corporation. The first Coachway interchange (Milton Keynes Coachway) was opened in the late 1970s/early 1980s - Coachways are coach interchanges built close to motorway/trunk road junctions which link to local transport as distinct from interchanges in the middle of towns. Speed limiters were introduced to coaches in 1988 which were initially set to 70 mph, to be reduced to 65 mph in 1994. In 1993 10 people died in a coach crash on the M2 motorway provoking calls to make the it compulsory to wear a seat belt. (In 2006 a regulation was passed to make it a legal requirement for all passengers over the age of 3 years to wear a seat belt if one is available. Previous legislation had required the provision of seat belts in all new coaches.) In 2003, Stagecoach started its Megabus operation in England and Scotland. This brought back national competition, and fares started to fall. In Scotland, competition between Megabus and Scottish Citylink drove Stagecoach to a joint venture with ComfortDelGro in 2005 to operate both companies' coach services. The Competition Commission ruled in 2006 that the joint venture reduced competition,Competition Commission Report 2006 and in February 2008 Stagecoach announced the sale of some services, operating under the Saltire Cross brand, to Parks Motor Group.Press release 4 February 2008 Receipts for long distance coach travel in 1996/1997 were £1.4billion (2008 prices) rising to nearly £1.8billion for 2004/2005 (also 2008 prices). Since 2005 statistics are no longer collected for UK non-local bus services. Unlike the UK rail market which has seen massive growth since 1996, long distance coach travel has continued to decline (and from a low base). Vehicles travelled 1.6 billion km in 1996/1997 falling slightly to 1.5 billion km in 2007/2008. From 1 January 2008 express coaches were banned from using the third lane of motorways by Section 4 of The Motorways Traffic (England and Wales) (Amendment) Regulations 2004. In 2008 National Express announced that passenger numbers had grown by 2% in the previous year. In 2009 FirstGroup entered the market with Greyhound UK, competing with National Express and Megabus.The Guardian, 19 August 2009 The Birmingham Coach Station opened after a major rebuild. During the year various bids were made to purchase National Express Group during the year, including First Group, its main shareholder (Spain's Cosmen family)National Express gets £765m bid BBC News. 3 September 2009 and Stagecoach. Reconstruction of the Milton Keynes Coachway started (opening Spring 2010). In September 2010 First Group announced that they would be expanding the Greyhound UK service significantly. In October 2010, Philip Hammond, the transport minister announced that the M4 bus lane would be scrapped explaining, 'Nothing is more symbolic of Labour’s war on the motorist'. The Confederation of Passenger Transport said that the decision, which is supported by all the main motoring organisations had 'come out of the blue' and that 'high occupancy vehicle lanes for buses and coaches can be key tools in persuading people out of their cars and onto public transport.' The organisers of the 2012 Summer Olympics aim to get 100% of people to the venues by public transport or other non-car modes (cycling/walking) with around 10 per cent of spectators arriving by bus and coach. In January 2010 the South East England regional transport board criticised the current propsals for not providing plans of a credible long term coach network - "The ODA has been working on an extensive network of coach services... but the lack of reference to this work the plan is both intriguing and at the same time concerning." Limitations Bus and Coach usage in the United Kingdom has suffered serious decline especially for long-distance travel. Road congestion and the inherent geography and infrastructure of the United Kingdom have meant that coaches cannot hope to compete with rail travel in terms of speed. Between London and Manchester, for example, the (hourly) National Express Coach service ranges in timing from four hours and 35 minutes, with most services taking five hours and 20 minutes; the three-per-hour train service (National Rail Timetable 65) takes just two hours and seven minutes (average). A day trip for leisure or business, therefore, by coach is either cut short or not possible, or is regarded as too arduous by many. The traditional price differential between coach and rail travel is still apparent, but cheap advance rail tickets have narrowed the gap; for example as of 2012 both National Express Coaches and Virgin trains offered a single off-peak ticket for around £25 between London and Manchester. Further, many major cities (for example Norwich) only have (at best) a two hourly coach service to London, whilst rail (National Rail Timetable 11, for Norwich) may operate a half-hourly (or better) service, in half the time. Neither does it help matters that many coach stops (and stations) have few facilities (such as parking, retail outlets, information centres) compared with the recently enhanced railway network's infrastructure. Finally, it must be said that politicians and government of all persuasions have in recent years been champions of the developing rail network. For example Conservative–Liberal Democrat coalition government formed in May 2010 stated in its initial programme for government its commitment to creating a high-speed rail network. Coach operators The main coach operators today are: ;National * Greyhound UK, a low cost operation started by FirstGroup in 2009 * Megabus, part of Stagecoach, who operate a no-frills service requiring advance booking on the internet * National Express Coaches, the dominant operator in England and Wales * Scottish Citylink, the dominant operator in Scotland. * TrawsCymru, 'express' bus service for Wales, run in conjunction with local franchises * Ulsterbus, the state-owned company which runs coach services in Northern Ireland ;Regional * Oxford Espress (part of the Go-Ahead Group) * Oxford Tube (part of Stagecoach) * Parks of Hamilton, who operate some routes in Scotland * Caledonian Travel,Caledonian Travel operating coach tours in Scotland departing from Glasgow and Edinburgh * Scotland Coachlines, which operates day trips, tours and scheduled services from Aberdeen. * National Holidays,National Holidays operating coach holidays departing from Yorkshire, North East, North West and Midlands * Travelstyle Tours,Travelstyle Tours Coach Tours out of the North West, Midlands, South Yorkshire, Humberside, Suffolk and Essex * Stagecoach Express * And smaller independent operators: Bakers Dolphin,Bakers Dolphin website Berry's Coaches,Berry's Coaches website Thandi Coaches,Thandi website New Bharat CoachesNew Bharat Coaches website and others. ;Airport * EasyBus, operating from London to the London airports * National Express, using the National Express Airport name * Oxford Bus Company, under the Airline brand name * RailAir, linking airports to railway stations * Terravision, linking various airports in the South East to London and other towns and train stations ;London commuter * Armchair,Armchair website owned by ComfortDelGro Corporation * Green Line, owned by Arriva * National Express, following its acquisition of The Kings Ferry * New Enterprise Coaches, owned by Arriva * And smaller independent operators: Reliance Travel,Reliance Travel website Marshalls,Marshalls website Richmond's,Richmond's website Clarkes of LondonClarkes of London website and others ;International * Alga and Autokar Polska, to Poland * Bohemian Lines and Turancar to the Czech Republic and Slovakia * Ecolines to Latvia * Eurobus Express, to France, Belgium and other countries * Eurolines, a franchise operation co-ordinating the international services of National Express, Bus Eireann, and continental operators National Express and Scottish Citylink are mostly franchise operations. Coaches are contracted in from many operating companies. In addition there are numerous operators of coach excursions and tours, and coaches for charter. Major coach interchanges There are a number of major coach interchanges in the UK, some of which are listed here:- *Birmingham Coach Station *Heathrow airport central bus station *Milton Keynes Coachway *Reading Coachway *Victoria Coach Station *Manchester Chorlton Street coach station References External links *Ministry of Transport HC Deb 6 May 1932 vol 265 cc1437-522 Hansard - Discussion of the consequences of the 1930 Road Traffic Act on smaller charabanc and omnibus operators *BBC Time Shift: the Golden Age of Coach Travel * www.travelticketsnow.co.uk Cheapest coach and rail tickets in the UK Category:Coach transport in the United Kingdom